Un conejo inocente
by InnerNaruto
Summary: Kyo y Momiji solos en la casa de Shigure..¿que pasara? y ¿que pensaran los demas habitantes cuando...?. Shonen Ai. OoC.
1. La intencion

**Un conejo inocente**

**Capitulo 1: **_La intención_

Frente a la puerta de una casa, se encontraba un pequeño niño de cabello rubio, tez blanca nieve, ojos color café claro; traía puesto un extraño "vestido" de color celeste que llegaba antes de la rodilla, y debajo de este, un pantalón corto de color vino…en la cabeza traía un gorrito del mismo color vino…

El niño toco la puerta y no paso mucho tiempo en que una chica de cabello castaño recogido en dos trenzas le abriera la puerta…-¡Tohru!- exclamo el niño casi saltando sobre ella -¡Momiji-kun!- fue la replica de la chica, mientras dejaba a su invitado pasar…

Llegaste justo a la hora del almuerzo- menciono la chica de ojos cafés -¡Waa! ¿Qué comeremos? ¿Qué comeremos? ¿Qué comeremos?- pregunto muy animado el niño de ojos café claro, cuando a esa habitación entro un chico de cabello púrpura, sus ojos un tono mas claro…-¿Momiji, que haces aquí?- pregunto el chico con un tono de sorpresa -¡Vine a visitar a Tohru!- fue la respuesta del rubio, con una gran sonrisa en su boca…

Pero Momiji…- comenzó a decir el chico de cabello púrpura, mientras el niño lo veía con una curiosidad enorme –Honda-san y yo…saldremos después del almuerzo- finalizo el chico su frase -¡Ahh! ¡Yo quiero ir!- expreso el niño todo emocionado…la chica de trenzado cabello estaba toda sonrojada y con una expresión de vergüenza –Pero…- a penas empezó a hablar el chico de ojos violeta cuando fue interrumpido –No, no, Yuki-kun, ¡no importa si viene!- explico Tohru de una forma un poco…nerviosa.

El niño de vestido se les quedo viendo a los dos –Pero ya lo habíamos planeado desde hace tiempo- rebatía Yuki a su amiga…-¡Ok!- expreso el pequeño de ojos cafés, al instante los dos chicos voltearon a verlo – ¡Aquí los esperare hasta que lleguen de su cita!- a penas termino de decir eso, cuando tanto Yuki, como Tohru se habían sonrojado tanto y puesto de pie -¡No es una cita!- replicaron los dos…no pudiendo ocultar la obvia mentira…

Como sea…Shigure no esta en casa, solo se encuentra el gato tonto…- le hizo saber el joven Yuki –Awwwn…- salio del niño mientras bajaba la mirada -¡No importa!- grito enseguida, subiéndose en la mesa -¡Aquí los esperare!- incluyo…

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, un chico de cabello naranja se encontraba detrás de ella -¡Ah! ¡Momiji! ¡¿Qué haces aquí!- pregunto con un tono molesto el chico de ojos rojos…-¡Vine a ver a Tohru!- contesto con alegría el pequeño, el chico gato refunfuño, dio media vuelta y se fue…-Kyo-kun…- dijo en voz baja la chica de ojos cafés…-¿Seguro que te quedas Momiji?- cuestiono el chico de cabello morado al niño…-¡Si!- expreso con alegría….Terminaron de comer y –Honda-san, es mejor que nos vayamos- expreso el chico de cabello morado y la chica afirmo con la cabeza..

Los dos iban saliendo de la casa, el niño estaba en la puerta -¡Adiós! ¡diviértanse!- era lo que decía al mismo tiempo que movía su mano de un lado a otro despidiéndolos…

Cuando ya no estuvieron a la vista, el niño volvió a entrar a la casa, y fue directo hacia la habitación de Kyo…para molestarlo, ya que no tenia nada mejor que hacer…

¡Kyooo-o!- grito el pequeño abriendo la puerta, ahí se encontraba el chico gato, sentado, pensando…Momiji se coloco detrás de el y puso una mirada llena de curiosidad -¿Qué haces? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?- pregunto el niño de ojos café claro, el chico de cabello anaranjado reacciono de forma molesta, se levanto y con sus puños le aplasto la cabeza al niño…

¡Waaa! Kyo-o me pego otra vez- menciono el niño mientras lloraba -¡Calla, ¡tu fuiste el que provoco esto!- contesto el chico de cabello naranja con tono molesto…-¡Kyo-o es malo conmigo, me odia! waaaa- le grito mientras salio corriendo de la habitación azotando la puerta –_No es eso Momiji…es solo que…-_ se decía a si mismo el chico gato, suspiro y salio de la habitación…

Momiji bajo a las escaleras, quedándose viendo hacia el jardín, sentado, tomando sus rodillas entre sus brazos y con lagrimas en sus ojos…-Kyo-o me detesta…- se dijo a el mismo en voz alta…

Fue entonces cuando sintió que alguien tocaba sus hombros –No te detesto…- el niño rubio abrió los ojos y se seco las lagrimas –Yo no…Kyo-o…- no sabia ni lo que decía, cuando el chico de cabello naranja lo abrazo…-Al contrario, yo…- el chico de ojos rojos se recargo en el de ojos cafés…-Siempre he querido hacer algo contigo…- Momiji ya había recuperado su sonrisa, e intento voltear para ver al chico gato, pero este no lo dejaba soltarse…-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto todo entusiasmado el rubio…

El chico de cabello naranja lo volteo lentamente y acerco sus labios a los del ojimiel…-_Siempre había querido estar contigo a solas…-_ le susurro…y seguido de eso lo beso en los labios, haciendo que el niño ojimiel abriera del todo los ojos, poniendo en su cara una expresión de sorpresa…no paso mucho y se dejo llevar por la pasión del beso…y comenzó a cerrar los ojos…

El chico gato se dejo caer sobre el rubio, para cuando se dieron cuenta, se estaban besando en el suelo, acostado uno sobre otro...El chico de ojos rojos comenzó a bajar su mano por el cuerpo del niño, fue cuando el pequeño sintió la mano, que se hizo para atrás, separándose del otro chico...

Kyo-o...- dijo en voz baja el pequeño, evitando que sus ojos se encontraran con los del chico de cabello naranja –Yo no...- el niño de ojos cafés tomo de nuevo sus rodillas entre sus brazos...-No...quie...ro...- termino de hacerle saber al otro...sin embargo -¡Ah no, ¡ya me trajiste hasta aquí, ahora terminamos lo que empezamos!- exclamo el chico en tono molesto

Se puso de pie y fue hasta Momiji, lo tomo de los hombros con fuerza y le comenzó a quitar el "vestido" que traía puesto...-¡No! Por favor no...- reclamaba el niño de cabello rubio, mientras el otro chico ignoraba lo que el decía...Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar del niño de ojos café claro, mientras Kyo seguía forzando a la ropa a salir...Fue entonces cuando una pequeña explosión se escucho, y apareció humo de la nada enfrente del chico de cabello naranja...-¡Momiji!-

Tiempo después, la puerta principal de la casa se abrió –Volvimos- exclamaron tanto Tohru como Yuki...-Parece que no hay nadie…- exclamo el chico de cabello púrpura…Entonces los dos subieron las escaleras y la chica de cabello trenzado abrió la puerta de la habitación de Kyo…ahí se encontraba el chico de cabello naranja, abrazando tiernamente al pequeño niño, los dos dentro de la cama del chico gato…-¡Gat..!- comenzó a decir el chico de ojos púrpura…cuando fue interrumpido por la chica –Déjalos descansar, seguro que Momiji molesto mucho a Kyo-kun hoy- expreso la chica de ojos cafés, mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación…

Kyo tenía una expresión de felicidad…al igual que el niño rubio tenia una expresión de alegría en su rostro…Al contrario de Momiji, era extraño ver al chico gato con esa expresión…


	2. La accion

**Capitulo 2: **_La acción_

El día siguiente el chico de cabello púrpura se encontraba interrogando al gato, claro, en la habitación se encontraba la chica de ojos cafés -¿Qué paso ayer con Momiji, termino tan cansado que no se ha levantado aun- pregunto con una expresión de desconfianza, mientras el chico de cabello anaranjado hizo una expresión extraña y comenzó a recordar…

Después de que la pequeña explosión se llevo a cabo, un pequeño conejo de pelaje amarillo se encontraba ahí, viendo con miedo al chico gato –¡No me veas así!- expreso con un tono molesto y seguido de esto otra pequeña explosión fue causada, cuando el humo se disipo, un gato de pelaje naranja se encontraba frente al conejo, quien había cambiado su mirada a alegría…-_N…no puede ser bueno_- se dijo a si mismo el gato cuando empezó a correr…Ahora el conejo era si no del mismo tamaño, mas grande que el. Corriendo por toda la casa, termino el recuerdo.

¡¿Qué paso, gato tonto!- volvió a insistir el chico de mirada violeta…-¡Nada maldito ratón!- habiendo dicho esto, el chico de cabello naranja se dio media vuelta y retiro del lugar…Mientras que, la chica de cabello castaño, había preferido subir a ver si ya había despertado el niño…

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación de Kyo, el niño de cabello rubio se iba levantando, no traía ropa…-¡Ahh! ¡perdón, perdón, disculpa, disculpa!- exclamo la nerviosa chica de ojos café; Momiji se volteo a ver, y después vio la actitud de Tohru..sonrió…

Después de que el niño conejo se había vestido, se encontraban los dos en la sala –Momiji-kun… ¿Cómo…como les fue ayer?- pregunto la jovencita con una nerviosa sonrisa -¡Muy bien!- contesto el niño con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, lo cual hizo que la chica se pusiera mas nerviosa aun de seguir preguntando -¿Y a ustedes?- pregunto el niño de cabello rubio con una dulce sonrisa –Ah…¡bien!…si, bien- fue la respuesta recibida por parte de la joven de cabello castaño, el niño solamente sonrió.

Curiosamente, a la sala entro el chico de cabello naranja -¡Kyo-o!- exclamo el niño arrojándose a el abrazándolo -¡Quítate conejo molesto!- respondió el chico gato, mientras la chica mas roja se ponía al ver la escena y no poder evitar pensar que ocurrió la noche anterior…-¡Ya basta!- Kyo golpeo para variar al niño rubio en la cabeza -¡Waah-ah! Kyo-o me golpeo- decía el niño quejándose mientras lloraba.

Eres tan molesto- dejo saber el chico gato, intentando ocultar la sonrisa que se había puesto en su rostro -¿Ah?- los pensamientos de la chica se habían esfumado por completo…Mientras no muy lejos, el chico de mirada violeta se encontraba viendo la escena -_¿Qué le hiciste a Momiji ayer, gato tonto?-_ se preguntaba, ya que, el niño rubio siempre había sido así de alegre y cariñoso, pero no al grado que abrazaba a las personas, y menos a Kyo…

¿Por qué te molesta?- al lado se encontraba Shigure, con un rostro algo…que se notaba que se divertía con lo que pensaba el chico de cabello púrpura –¡N..no me molesta!- replico el ratón -¡¿Y tu de donde saliste!- pregunto molesto a su anfitrión…-Ah, mira la hora ¡Tohru-kun, ¿Qué vamos a almorzar?- se fue el joven de cabello oscuro, divirtiéndose de dejar a Yuki con la duda en la cabeza…

Llegando hasta la sala, Shigure seguía diciéndolo mismo acerca del almuerzo -¡Ah, ¡enseguida preparare algo!- respondió la chica de cabello castaño toda avergonzada –Shigure, ¿no puedes hacerte algo por ti mismo?- replico el chico de cabello anaranjado, con un tono molesto -¡No!- respondió el chico perro con una tremenda sonrisa inocente en su cara.

¡Tohru-kun, me avisas cuando este!- exclamo el chico de cabello oscuro mientras salía de la sala y se llevaba al chico ratón junto con el –¡Oye Shigure…!- le replicaba el chico de mirada violeta, sin embargo no lo escucho y se lo llevo fuera, dejando al niño rubio y al chico de cabello naranja en la sala…

¿Ah?..¡¿Por qué se van todos!- exclamo el chico de ojos rojizos con enojo, al ver que nadie contestaba y que el niño de ojos café lo veía -¿No le has dicho nada a nadie, verdad?- pregunto el chico gato al niño conejo -¡Uh-uh!- negó el niño de cabello rubio con la cabeza –Bien… ¡Y mas te vale no decir nada!- agrego el chico de cabello naranja y el niño afirmo con la cabeza.

_¡Entonces si paso algo!-_ pensaron Tohru y Yuki al mismo tiempo, sin querer…La chica de cabello café salio con el sartén en la mano y el chico de ojos violeta apareció del lado contrario de la habitación…El chico de cabello naranja se les quedo viendo con una expresión curiosa -… ¿Qué?...- pregunto el chico gato un poco nervioso -¿Qué paso ayer, gato tonto?- pregunto el chico de cabello púrpura -¡No paso nada, maldito ratón!- contesto el chico gato molesto por la pregunta que se le había hecho.

Mientras – ¿No me quieres decir que paso ayer, Momiji-kun- pregunto la chica con una dulce sonrisa – ¡Se-cre-to!- respondió el niño de cabello rubio sonriendo de la misma forma -¡Vamos Momiji-kun, dime!- dijo la jovencita suplicándole al niño – ¡Hicimos "eso"!- respondió el niño con tanta alegría -¡Momiji!- grito el chico gato mientras le golpeo la cabeza - ¡Waaah-ha! Kyo-o me volvió a golpear- menciono el niño mientras lloraba por el golpe. La chica de cabello castaño y el chico de mirada violeta se quedaron congelados unos momentos…

¡Gato tonto, ¡¿no me digas que…!- salio de su estado de shock el chico de cabello púrpura –Hem...- el chico gato se quedo callado unos segundos -¡Eso significa que si!- respondió por el Yuki-kun…

_No puedo creer que hayan hecho "eso", Momiji-kun es tan chico, tan joven y tan pequeño para haberlo hecho-_ se encontraba pensando la chica al mismo tiempo que tenia su expresión de sorpresa…Fue entonces que la jovencita de cabello castaño soltó el sartén dejándolo caer al suelo y abrazo a Momiji -¡Momiji-kun!- exclamo con un tono reconfortante…Al momento del abrazo, la pequeña explosión se llevo a cabo y el niño de cabello rubio fue transformado de nuevo en conejo…Todos se le quedaron viendo a Tohru por la manera en que actuó…-¡Ay no, la comida- entro Shigure a la habitación con su tono burlón…


	3. La verdad

**Capitulo 3:** _La verdad_

Se encontraban todos sentados alrededor de la mesa, el niño de cabello rubio ya había regresado a la normalidad y tras una escena con una avergonzada Tohru, se puso la ropa…

Ya no puedes huir, dinos como fue exactamente, gato tonto- exclamo el chico de mirada violeta…-_Yuki-kun quiere saber, ¡y con detalles, será que el… ¡¿será que el también quería hacer "eso" con Momiji-kun!-_ comenzó a pensar inmediatamente la chica de cabello castaño al mismo tiempo que su cabeza daba vueltas y parecía mareada –Honda-san ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto el chico ratón -¡Ah! ¡si! ¡si! ¡lo siento, lo siento!- exclamo una Tohru un tanto nerviosa, no sabia ya ni lo que estaba pensando…

Intentando escapar mientras la chica de cabello castaño hacia su escena, el chico de cabello naranja caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta…-Alto ahí, gato tonto- le replico el chico de mirada violeta, el chico gato se detuvo de golpe y vio a todos nerviosamente –Habla ya, gato tonto- reclamo el chico de cabello púrpura -¡No!- replico el chico de cabello naranja, quien se había sonrojado todo…Shigure los veía con una sonrisa, que dejaba ver que se estaba divirtiendo con todo esto…

¡Es que, es que!- comenzó a decir el niño de cabello rubio, cuando con la sola mirada del chico gato, fue callado -¡Waaah-ha! Kyo-o me ve feo- menciono el niño conejo…

Lo que paso fue que…- comenzó a hablar el chico de ojos rojizos, todo sonrojado se encontraba, Yuki y Tohru lo miraban con curiosidad, Shigure con una sonrisa que decía que ya sabia y Momiji solo sonrió traviesamente…

Yo quería provocar a Momiji, para poder hacerlo…por eso- empezó diciendo el chico de cabello naranja…-¡Me besaste!- exclamo el niño con una alegría incontenible –_Ay Dios, esto no puede ser_- se decía a si misma la chica de cabello castaño…-Llego a tal punto el estrés de Momiji que se transformo y después me transforme yo sin querer- prosiguió el chico de mirada rojiza.

La habitación comenzó a ponerse borrosa, gracias al recuerdo de Kyo…corriendo por toda la casa, se encontraba el gato de pelaje anaranjado, siendo perseguido por el rubio conejo…-¡Déjame en paz!- grito el gato, sin embargo el conejo con una enorme sonrisa lo perseguía…así estuvieron un tiempo, el conejo persiguiendo al gato, gracias al estrés ninguno de los dos volvía a la normalidad…

Terminaron subiendo hasta la habitación de Kyo, en un intento de este, por esconderse de su pequeño primo…sin embargo, al entrar, no se percato que el conejo de ojos cafés se encontraba ahí dentro -¡Ah! ¡¿Cómo entraste!- pregunto el gato con su típico ya, tono molesto…-¡Por la puerta!- exclamo el alegre conejo…El gato anaranjado salto hacia el conejo para rasguñarlo, sin embargo, este se hizo a un ladito, dio un pequeño salto y cayo sobre el gato…Después de eso, dos explosiones ocurrieron y al humo despejarse se encontraba Momiji encima de Kyo, el niño se encontraba dormido… al menos eso parecía.

El chico de cabello naranja lo acostó en su cama, y tan cansado estaba el, por haber corrido por toda la casa, escapando del conejo, que apenas pudo moverlo y el también se quedo dormido…así termino el recuerdo.

¡¿¡¿EH!- exclamo la chica de cabello castaño –Si no hicieron nada…- añadió un poco decepcionada…-¿De que hablas Honda-san?- replico el chico de cabello púrpura –Si lo que hicieron fue pelear, que al parecer…- seguía diciendo cuando fue interrumpido -¡Yo gane!- exclamo el niño rubio con alegría excesiva -¿Qué pensabas que habían hecho Tohru-kun?- pregunto el chico de cabello oscuro con un tono sarcástico y burlón -¡Ah!..¡no, nada, ¡no pensaba nada!- respondió nerviosa y con un rubor sorprendente en su rostro…

¡¿QUE PENSASTE TOHRU!- exclamaron los chicos que estaban presentes en el lugar.

FIN

N/A

Y yap…fue el fin de esta cosa divertida XDDD…¿Qué es lo que pensaron que habían hechooooo?...si su respuesta es malaaaa….¡¡¡pervertiiiidoooooossssss!

Jajaja XDDDD

Ja ne!


End file.
